Recent developments in devices and methods used to construct structural framing systems have resulted in a proliferation in the use of nonlinear architecture such as curved walls, columns and barrel ceilings. These developments include flexible framing systems that are selectively conformable to a desired arcuate shape and then fixable to retain that shape. Where framing curved structures once required expert framing skill, they can now be achieved by one of relatively little framing experience with such a flexible framing system.
For example, flexible framing systems are used in constructing curved walls. Generally, this type of flexible framing system comprises an opposing pair of longitudinally disposable track members with a plurality of studs transversely interposed therebetween. In some cases, the track members are preformed to the desired arcuate shape. Preferably, for more flexibility, the track members can comprise a plurality of flexibly joined segments that are moveable to achieve the desired shape. The track members, in turn, locate the studs so as to define the curved wall frame. A wall covering, such as gypsum board or paneling, can then be attached to the wall frame to complete the curved wall.
Presently, flexible framing systems are limited in use to non-load-bearing, or interior partition wall portions of a structural framing system. This means that curved architecture in a load-bearing member requires custom fabrication by a highly skilled framing craftsperson. A header member for an opening in a curved wall, such as for a passageway or a window, is one example of such a load-bearing member requiring custom fabrication.
It has been determined, however, that sufficient structural integrity can be achieved in a flexible header apparatus by ultimately tying the opposing track members and the studs together by a compliant web member. By defining receiving portions in the track members, the web member can be slidingly supported so as to conform to the selective shaping and/or placement of the track members. After the desired shape is achieved, the web member can be fixed to the studs and/or to the track members to produce an operatively unitary structural member. It is to these improvements and others as exemplified by the description and appended claims that embodiments of the present invention are directed.